A Cure for Homesickness
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: Ven cures his Pokémon from homesickness...and gets rewarded in more than one way! A M/F/F Twist story!


**-Well, I got a request for another…rule69 fan-fiction! That's right, a request from Solrac III! It consists of a Latios/Trainer/Latias…with the occasional TWIST! Here we go!**

Ventus, an 18-year old trainer, was walking down Route 201 next to Lucretia, his Latias. **(A/N: the Ventus in my story looks just like Ventus in Birth by Sleep…except this is NOT that Ventus-they just act the same…Just clearing the air here…) **He wore a black vest that covered his navy-blue shirt, black jeans with a chain, black and blue sneakers, and a necklace that had a charm shaped like a crown. Lucretia was his first Pokémon and he never liked keeping her in her Luxury Ball, so in order for Lucretia not to make an upset with other trainers, Ventus asked Lucretia to be in her human form, in which she agreed to. She was the same height as Ven, with long flowing red hair with white streaks. Her ruby-colored irises clearly shined like rubies. She wore a tank top that barely holds her C-cup breasts and pink shorts. However, unlike other days when she's very cheerful, she looked more down than a Cubone losing its mother.

"Lucretia…what's wrong?" Ven asked. "I just feel…homesick," she huffed.

"Hmm…and may I ask where your home is?" Ven asked.

"Alto Mare...a city in Hoenn," she said.

"Uh-huh," Ven replied.

Ventus pulled her close to him and smiled.

"There, there. It'll be okay," he soothed.

Lucretia smiled and pushed Ven off before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you one," she said.

Ventus laughed at her as they reached Jubilife City. When he entered his home, he ran into his room and powered up his computer.

_Well, we do need a vacation from Sinnoh…and she feels homesick…so this vacation's in the bag…_

_One week later…_

"Ven…where are we going?" Lucretia moaned.

She and Ven were at the cruise liner, waiting to board.

"Can't tell you yet, sweetie," he said.

Lucretia groaned as she was pushed onto the boat by Ven when it was ready to board. Afterwards, they sat down in their suite to relax. Lucretia got fed up with not knowing as he tackled Ven onto the bed.

"Sweetie…where-are-we-going?" she asked.

"Okay, okay! I guess you won't give up. Another quality I like about you," Ven said, earning a blush from the Latias.

Ventus blushed as well, knowing he had a crush on the Latias.

_No! She's your Pokémon…not a piece of ass…although her ass is…NO!_

Ven shook his head and looked at Lucretia.

"We're going to…Alto Mare! Ta-da!" he announced.

Lucretia's eyes went wide when Ven said 'Alto Mare'.

"Oh, my Arecus! You're serious?" she said.

"Of course! I couldn't stand to see my darling Lucretia sad," Ventus said, "Plus we do need a vacation. So, I decided to kill two Pidgeys with one stone!"

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

She hugged Ven tight, flailing around. She then looked into Ven's face and planted a kiss...on his lips!

"Mmph?!" Ven moaned.

After a full minute, Lucretia removed herself off of Ven and skipped out of the room happily. Ven touched his lips as he stared at the now empty doorway.

"Huh? Did she just kiss me?" he said to himself.

He then smiled at himself, knowing that she has a crush on him.

_When this trip is over…I'm going to teach some new tricks!_

_Five days later…_

-We have arrived in Alto Mare! Have a great vacation!- the captain said.

Ven woke up when he heard the announcement. He then turned his head and saw Lucretia in the same bed as him.

"Lucretia?!" he shouted.

He fell out of the bed as Lucretia woke up.

"-Yawn- Oh, morning Ventus!" she chirped.

"Lucretia! Why were-" Ventus began.

He then realized that Lucretia was naked!

"Uh…" he moaned, blood dripping from his nose.

"Ventus!" she screamed.

Ventus looked up and pinched his nose until he stopped bleeding.

"Lucretia, cover up!" he yelled.

Lucretia looked down and saw that she was naked and giggled.

"Aw! Like my body?" she purred.

"Knock it off! Let's just get ready," he said.

He then walked into the bathroom as Lucretia smiled.

_I think he likes me…_

After cleaning themselves and getting dressed, the duo left the ship and entered into Alto Mare.

"Ah…it looks the same," she cooed.

Ventus smiled as his Latias twirled around. She then pulled on his arm.

"C'mon! I wanna show you around!" she cried.

Ventus shrugged as he let himself be pulled by the energetic Latias. They saw the museum and the famous Alto Café, took a boat ride through the canals, and watched a water race. After that, Ventus wanted to rest at a hotel, but Lucretia wanted to make one more stop.

"C'mon! You're young!" she whined.

"Oh, fine! But I want to rest afterwards," Ven said.

"Okay!" she said.

Lucretia then pulled Ven into an alley until they reached a dark area that, weirdly, in the sun's rays.

"Lucretia…where are we going?" Ven asked.

"To my Secret Garden, Ven," she said, "I want you to meet someone."

"Ok, but you know I hate dark places," Ven replied.

Lucretia walked into the darkness, disappearing into it.

"Lucretia!" Ven yelled.

He then saw a hand beckoning him into the darkness. Ven breathed deeply and entered it. He then saw that the darkness was actually a shroud of leaves hidden by a psychic barrier.

"Wow…" Ven breathed.

He walked deeper into the garden of leaves until sunlight hit him. When he past the sunlight's glare, he saw a wonderful garden with tons of flowers and trees. He saw Pokémon running through the area, having fun while the stream of water held lots of Water-Type Pokémon.

"This is amazing!" he said.

He then was tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant.

"Hey! Get off me!" Ven yelled.

"What's the magic word?" the assailant purred.

"Lucretia…please, Mistress?" Ven gasped, saying the safe word.

"Good boy!" she purred.

Lucretia got off of Ven as he brushed himself off.

"Lucretia…" he said.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but drool. Lucretia decided to turn into her true Pokémorph form, meaning she got rid of her clothes. She now had short red hair with white streaks, her wings (now angel-like) folded onto her back. She had her triangle tattoo on her belly, imprisoning her belly-button, while her creamy-white body shone in the light. What made Ven turn away was because her bust went from C to D.

"Argh! Why must you be in _that_ form?" Ven groaned, closing his eyes.

"Because I always get a reaction from you," she purred.

Ven just groaned at her until he heard something a distance away.

"Huh? What was that?" Ven asked.

He and Lucretia walked a little further into the garden when they saw a Latios flying around.

"Wow! A Latios!" Ven awed.

Lucretia smiled as she saw her other half flying around.

"Why don't you say hi to your brother?" Ven asked.

"I don't have a brother," she said.

"Oh…and it can't be your dad, what with him being dead," Ven said.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves," Ven asked.

As he walked up to Latios, Lucretia couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" Ven yelled.

The Latios stopped and eyed Ventus.

"Hiya, dude! Name's Ventus!" Ven said.

Latios cocked 'his' head at Ven, curious about his actions.

"Huh? So you're one of them quiet types?" Ven said, "Well, I'll make you talk! Lucretia, get 'em!"

Lucretia walked out of her hiding place and was quickly tackled by Latios.

"Hey! Lucretia, get him!" Ven cried.

"Relax, Ven. I know this Latios," she said.

"You do?" Ven said.

"Yeah...Ok, Amanda, let me up!" Lucretia cried.

_Amanda? Either this Latios is an emo or I gotta get Lucretia's eyes checked…_

After 'Amanda' got off of Lucretia, Lucretia brushed herself off and flapped her wings of any dust.

"Ven," she began after finishing up, "Meet my sister, Amanda."

Ven looked at Lucretia like she was crazy.

"Lucretia, this is a Latios, a male-only pokemon species. There's no way that 'he' is a she," Ven explained.

Suddenly, Amanda began glowing white, making Ven shield his eyes. When the glow dissipated, Ven looked at Amanda and gasped. She looked exactly like Lucretia, except that she was blue and creamy white and her eyes were purple and her hair was sky blue with white streaks.

"You're a girl?!" Ven cried, shocked.

Amanda huffed at him and grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts.

"Squeeze them, and tell me they are not real," she said.

Ven wanted nothing else, but he thought Amanda was joking. When he realized she wasn't joking (and held his hands there), he did exactly what she wanted. He squeezed her breasts, making one Latios moaned.

"Okay, they are real," Ven replied.

"Squeeze them more," she purred.

Ven smiled at this and squeezed a little harder, making Amanda cry out. Suddenly, his hand became wet, and when he looked at his hands, he realized that Amanda was leaking out her Pokémilk. Ven blushed harder than ever as he pulled his hands away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be…I'll get my revenge," she purred.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"Never mind. Let's go to my house," Amanda said.

She led her sister and Ven to her lovely home deep into the Secret Garden.

"Wow! Is this yours?" Ven asked Amanda.

"Duh!" she replied.

The trio walked into the house and Ven gasped at the elegance of Amanda's house.

"Amazing!" he said.

"Well, you can tour around yourself, but I need to borrow my sister," Amanda said.

"Huh? Oh, of course! See ya!" Ven said.

He then ran deep into the house, examining everything.

"Hmm…he's cute," Amanda said.

"Told ya!" Lucretia replied.

"Good thing he didn't realized what you were doing in his bed," Amanda said.

"What?! How did you know about that?" Lucretia squealed, blushing madly.

"Have you forgotten about our Sight-Sharing ability?" Amanda said, "and I saw _e-v-e-r-y-thing."_

Lucretia turned away from her sister to hide her blush, but failed.

"How did he taste?" Amanda purred.

"Very sweet," Lucretia answered.

"So...How come you didn't proclaim your love to him?" Amanda asked.

"I fear he'll reject me," Lucretia said.

Amanda laughed at her sister, making her livid.

"What's so funny?" Lucretia growled.

"Come, come, my dear sister. Didn't you see the gleam in his eye when he squeezed me?" Amanda purred, juggling her breasts.

"Well…" Lucretia said.

"And I do remember he moaning _your _name as you sucked him off," Amanda continued.

"Sister...I'm scared, that's all," Lucretia mumbled.

"That's it! I'm ending this!" Amanda said.

She grabbed Lucretia's arm and pulled her.

"Sis, where are we going?" Lucretia asked.

"We're ending your nonsense, our virginity, and your fear!" Amanda roared.

Lucretia shrunk down as her sister pulled her. When Ven finished touring the game room (after playing games for 6 hours), he noticed that it was dark outside.

"Wow…how time flies," Ven said.

He then looked around and saw no sign of Lucretia or Amanda.

"Where are they?" he said.

Suddenly, he felt a nudge in his brain.

_I'm in the room upstairs… _

Ven looked up as he stared at the stairs going to a room.

"Why's Lucretia up there?" Ven said.

He then climbed up the stairs and faced the door where Lucretia was behind.

"Okay, I'm coming in," Ven said.

He entered the room and stopped in his tracks. He saw Lucretia, his best friend/crush, laying on the bed with her legs spread open, her pussy quivering with excitement. In Ven's mind, it was his fantasy come true, but he shook his head and looked at Lucretia.

"Um, Lucretia…why are you like that?" he asked.

"I want you to mate me," she breathed.

Ven rubbed the back of his head, blushing madly.

"Lucretia…" Ven began.

Lucretia began tearing up as she thought Ven would reject her.

"Okay, that's it!" Ven turned and saw Amanda walked out of the bathroom, a scowl on her face.

"Amanda! What are you doing here?" Ven asked.

"Lucretia, off the bed," she growled.

Lucretia moved slowly, tears dripping off her face. Ven began walking over to Lucretia until he was flung onto the bed by Amanda.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ven yelled.

"I'm horny…and I'm sick of you not paying attention to my sister," she snarled.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked, confused.

"She loves you!" Amanda yelled.

"So what? I love her, too," Ven said, "In fact, I have a huge crush on her!"

Lucretia stopped crying and looked at Ven.

"Is…that…true?" she asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't have planned this trip if I didn't love you," Ven said, "And I have had a crush on you from the very beginning."

"If that's true, then why won't you mate with me?" she asked.

"Well, I was confused, that's all," Ven replied.

"Well, it's time to un-confuse you," Amanda purred.

She used her psychic powers to rip off Ventus' pants and boxers, revealing his 6 ¾ member to the two females.

"What the hell?!" Ventus yelled.

Amanda ignored him as she watched his prick throb at the cool air she breathed on him.

"Ohh…it's so big," Amanda cooed.

She placed her tongue on his tip, making both of the shudder. Amanda then swallowed his member into her mouth, surprising Lucretia and Ventus.

"Amanda…" Ven moaned.

Amanda coiled her tongue tightly around him, making him leak out some pre into her mouth.

"It tastes sweet, but salty," she purred, "You were right, sister."

"Wait...what..." Ven moaned.

"Shut up and enjoy," Amanda purred.

Her voice vibrated around him, making him grip the sheets tightly.

"Ahhh…I'm ready to blow," Ven cried.

Lucretia eyed her sister sucking off her love, making her extremely horny. She began to rub her pussy furiously as her eyes continued to watch Amanda. As Lucretia watched, Amanda increased her pressure and try to push him to his edge.

"Why are you holding back? I want it…" Amanda purred.

She tightens her tongue around him, melting his resistance away.

"Ahhh! I can't hold back!" Ven cried.

He released his first load into her mouth, filling her cavern.

"Mmmph…" she purred.

After a minute, Ven's stream stopped and he relaxed. Amanda slurped up all the milk and showed Lucretia and Ven the mess he made in her mouth.

"Wow…" Ven said.

Amanda then grabbed Lucretia and kissed her, swapping some of the juices into her sister's mouth. After a minute, Amanda detached herself away, a string of cum saliva attaching to their lips. Both sisters swallowed his cum, making his member jump in excitement.

"Wow…" Lucretia purred.

They then turned their attention toward Ven, who was still stuck on the bed.

"Let him up," Lucretia said.

"Not until you lose your virginity, my dear sister," Amanda purred.

She pulled her sister and placed her on top of Ven's member, kissing the tip.

"Sister's first. Now, all we need is a push," Amanda purred.

She then placed her hands onto Lucretia's shoulders and pushed down, allowing Ven to be enveloped into Lucretia's folds.

"Ahh…" Ven seethed.

Lucretia purred as Ven throbbed inside of her, enjoying the feeling of Ven inside of her. Suddenly Amanda stopped as Ven hit the gateway of Lucretia's hymen.

"Um…" Ven said.

Lucretia looked at her sister, wondering what to do next. Amanda released her hold on Ven, allowing him to move.

"When you break it, keep thrusting into her," Amanda commanded.

Ven nodded as Amanda put more pressure on Lucretia, making Ven busting through her gate.

"AAHHHH!" Lucretia screamed loudly.

Following Amanda's orders, Ven began thrusting into Lucretia, making her bounce on his lap. Soon, the pain Lucretia had was turned into pleasure and her breathing became faster with each thrust.

"Ah…you feel so good, master Ven," she purred.

Ven smiled and continued his pace, making Lucretia moan louder. As he continued his thrusts, he leaned up and bit on Lucretia's nipples.

"AH! That feels good…" Lucretia moaned.

Soon, Ven felt the burning in his loins, signaling his release.

"Lucretia, I'm gonna cum," Ven announced.

"Cum in me. I want you to-I beg of you," she purred.

Ven smiled as he hilted himself into Lucretia, his stream flowing into her womb. Lucretia purred as she was pushed to orgasm, coating Ven's waist and bed with her cum. Both sighed as they continued to flow into their euphoria. After a while, Ven pulled out of Lucretia, making a popping sound as he exited the gateway to heaven. Ven then saw as Lucretia's snatch closed up, keeping all of his cum inside of her.

"Huh?" Ven said.

"I'll…explain…later," Lucretia moaned.

She then fell asleep on the side of the bed. Ven smiled and laid on the bed until Amanda leaped onto his lap.

"What do you want?" Ven asked.

"Revenge," she purred.

She lined herself with Ven's still-hard member.

"Ohh…ready for me?" she purred.

Ven shrugged as Amanda slammed herself onto Ven, ripping her hymen as landed.

"Ahh!" she seethed.

She pinched Ven on the sides, signaling him to continue. Ven began thrusting into the Latios, making her purr with pleasure. Ven leaned up and began sucking onto Amanda's D-cup breasts.

"AH! MILK ME!" she purred, "MILK THIS SLUT!"

Soon, Ven began tasting her delicious milk as it flowed into her throat.

"Mmm…" he hummed.

Amanda was lost in euphoria as Ven assaulted her body, pushing her to her limit.

"I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

She released her juices onto Ven, soaking his thighs. Her orgasm made her cunt squeeze Ven tightly, pushing him to the edge.

"Ahhh!" he roared.

He released his seed into Amanda, making her coo in euphoria. After another minute, his stream stopped emptying his seed into the Latios' womb. Amanda then fell onto Ven's chest, knocked out. Ven decided to sleep with Amanda in his lap and Lucretia in his arms…

_A week later…_

Ven was in the living room, sitting in his couch watching TV. After their little romp a week ago, Amanda begged Ven to come with him, which he accepted. Amanda and Lucretia squealed in happiness. Speaking of which, said girls came out of the room, leaning against the door frame and waving a white strip.

"Well, damn. There goes the guest room and game room," Ven said.

Amanda and Lucretia walked over to Ven and hugged him.

"Hey, Ven…I wanted to ask if you ever got homesick," Amanda said.

"Nope, because Lucretia was my home…and now, so are you," Ven smiled, "As long as I'm with you, I'll never be homesick."

**There you have it! I finished this with lots of time on my hands. This is the first new story for 2013! Alright! Now, I'm going to sleep!**

**BlitzSarecus is…Zzzzzzzzzz.**

**Sarecus: This is becoming a pattern…**

**Shade: Tell me about it…**

**Lucretia: Awww! He's so cute…too bad I'm going to wake him…**

**(Pulls sleepy me into a room for some 'fun')**


End file.
